<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Two Dumbasses Fall For Each Other by The_ADGK_Squad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126084">When Two Dumbasses Fall For Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ADGK_Squad/pseuds/The_ADGK_Squad'>The_ADGK_Squad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pining Tendou Satori, Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ADGK_Squad/pseuds/The_ADGK_Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou almost loses his mind after his crush of two years kisses him out of nowhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What just happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is such an adorable pairing I couldn't help myself ^.^</p>
<p>This is just a short series of 5 chapters I've written.</p>
<p>Thanks my wonderful Beta Mischelle for proofreading it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the course of the two years, his relationship with Wakatoshi-kun became more personal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, not really personal...but, something with that undertone...?” mumbles Tendou to himself. He is making his way to his and Wakatoshi-kun’s dorm room. The two males have been getting closer even though it may not look like it on the outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>But Wakatoshi-kun got used to Tendou being in his personal space. Wakatoshi-kun no longer looked surprised nor uncomfortable with the sudden body contact that Tendou had a tendency to impose on the stoic male.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Tendou remembers the first time they met - how uptight Wakatoshi-kun was, how he spoke like an old man (not much has changed in that regard), how embarrassed he was when Tendou would compare their bodies (always naked) and compliment Wakatoshi-kun’s toned one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>It took time for the spiker to get used to it but he did. He is now no longer fazed by anything Tendou does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>And that is something Tendou is not necessarily happy about. “Conflicted is a better way to put it,” he nods to himself. The problem is, Tendou, as it turns out, has certain, definitely romantic, feelings for the captain. It started as admiration, which then turned to friendship, which resulted in developing a crush that unexpectedly turned into-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing. Turned into nothing.” Is something he’s been telling himself a lot lately. Since, as of lately, Wakatoshi-kun has been acting horrifyingly, somewhat, how to put it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Intimate?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Yes, that is a correct way to describe the sudden uncharacteristic occurrences in Wakatoshi-kun’s behaviour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Two weeks ago, Tendou encouragingly patted the spiker on the back during practice. Instead of the typical head nod, the captain placed his hand on the small of Tendou’s lower back with a soft ‘thanks’ leaving Wakatoshi-kun’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Two days later while eating lunch, Wakatoshi-kun sat right next to Tendou, arms brushing together and offered him some of his lunch which Tendou happily accepted. Problem was, for some reason, the spiker fed him the lunch. Literally held the spoon to Tendou’s mouth until he ate it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>A week ago, as they studied in their room, Wakatoshi-kun was explaining to him something he did not understand. Problem was he decided to put his arm around Tendou’s chair resulting in their cheeks brushing against each other. It is sufficient to say Tendou still has no understanding of that particular curricular problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Few other things happened as well, however, recalling them raises Tendou’s heart rate. He has no idea of what prompted this type of behaviour from his roommate. Was it intentional? Did Wakatoshi-kun think it was normal? Given his personality it could be his way of trying to act as casual as Tendou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>“That’s probably it,” agrees Tendou. Unfortunately, at this rate, Tendou has no idea how he will manage to keep his feelings under the surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stops in front of the dorm room he shares with his captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” Without saying anything else he opens the door and walks in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tendou. Welcome back,” greets him Wakatoshi-kun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Going for a run, I see,” he points to the spiker, who is dressed and ready for his annual before-practice-warmup run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have fun,” Tendou closes the distance between them, as per usual, and teasingly finishes the sentence in a low whisper: “Wakatoshi-kun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not phased by Tendou’s behaviour, Wakatoshi-kun nods. “Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This short reply is met with a smile from Tendou. Still not leaving, Wakatoshi-kun looks like he is thinking of what to say next when he just opts for cocking his head to the side to press a soft kiss on Tendou’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>It ends as suddenly as it began and just like that Wakatoshi-kun leaves the dorm room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes 5 seconds for the door to close. Another 10 seconds before Tendou realises his<br/>breath. After 20 more seconds his body temperature rises. 30 seconds in his brain explodes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fricky-frack, dibbity-dabb, mother Fukurodani, Aoba damn was that...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keep Calm and Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ushijima wants to take the relationship a step further.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ushijima runs at 28 heartbeats in 10 seconds regime. It’s a decent speed for a warmup and draws a fine line in evolving his stamina.</p><p> </p><p>Usually his mind is blank while running. Now, however, his mind seems to be interested in what he, just a while ago, did.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s behaviour has always puzzled him. From day one, the middle blocker was nothing if not an enigma. Ushijima knows that some people have tendencies to be casual, nay, awfully personal with each other, he on the other hand, never understood as to why. He appreciates the distance that comes with not overindulging others. </p><p> </p><p>He appreciates it with others. He appreciates it when there’s a distance between him and the others. Tendou is, as he had found out in his second year, not ‘others.’ Not realized, no. Ushijima literally found out why Tendou does not belong with the ‘others.’ </p><p> </p><p>Since the beginning of his high school days, Tendou has been a permanent feature in his life. They were in the same class, the same club and shared a dorm room. It had not been difficult to notice Tendou being an odd one. To be candid, Ushijima himself has never been considered a typical person. In this regard, the boys did have something in common, one could say they are a perfect match - what Ushijima lacks in social skills, Tendou makes up for.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima grew accustomed to it all. The oversharing, the loudness, the unusualness, the closeness and the intimacy as well. It had been quite a process filled with various emotions, nonetheless, it became their normal. Ushijima understood it as a deep supportive friendship - no matter what Tendou was always there for him emotionally, mentally and physically. The middle blocker had empathy out of this World and possessed the kindness and gentleness of an angel. Ushijima has always felt safe and content in his presence.</p><p> </p><p>In their second year, his female classmates were talking about love and for whatever reason decided to include Ushijima. Naturally, not having experience in this particular topic, he did not have much to say. The girls started asking him all kinds of questions to which he either answered ‘I don’t know’ or ‘Tendou.’ Ushijima discovered this discussion was very educational. As the girls seized to speak, their expressions were nothing short of surprised. He thanked them for their talk and went about his business. That day he replayed some of the questions in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>With whom do you like spending time the most? <b>Tendou.</b></p><p>Who did you miss the most during the holidays? <b>Tendou.</b></p><p>Who do you think about before falling asleep? <b>Tendou.</b></p><p>To whom does your mind most often wonder to? <b>Tendou.</b></p><p>What’s the first thing that pops into your head in the morning? <b>Tendou.</b></p><p>Does your heart skip a beat when he is with you? <b>I don’t know.</b></p><p>Do you like Tendou-kun romantically? <b>I don’t know.</b></p><p> </p><p>After classes one of the female classmates he had talked with gave him a magazine saying to read page 14. So he did.</p><p> </p><p>In his second year in high school, on a cold afternoon in January, Ushijima found out he liked Tendou. On the same day, based on page 15 of the magazine, he came to the conclusion, he and Tendou were dating. As it turned out, Ushijima had no problem with this conclusion. If he is to date someone, he would rather it be the man he trusts the most.</p><p> </p><p>So time passed by and upon entering their third year in April, Ushijima learned a great deal of what people do and experience in a relationship. He learned from magazines, by listening to his peers, by consulting his family members who were thrilled at Ushijima’s new experience. </p><p> </p><p>All this knowledge backfired though. For some reason he is more conscious of Tendou. He has a foreign need to be in Tendou’s personal space with a voice whispering to touch his boyfriend. He had heard many times over, it is something everyone experiences, however, until now, he had not. Ushijima felt no need to change his behaviour towards Tendou, when he found out they were dating. Now though, he does feel a need to be closer to his teammate. </p><p> </p><p>A week into the school year, Tendou gave him a smile during practice that made Ushijima’s heart skip a beat making it impossible to focus for the rest of the day. It was the moment he had been waiting for; for he understood the sudden need to close the physical distance between them. It has started with trust, now it involves the one thing everyone talked so much about - love.</p><p> </p><p>Upon realising, he started to show it bit by bit. Since Tendou did not appear to mind it, Ushijima came to the conclusion it was okay to change behaviour in their relationship. Although he did feel little uncertain at first, once he started he found himself enjoying it quite a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Earlier this week, he read a book, in which the main character had been kissed by their love interest. The main character had been waiting for it and once it happened described it as fireworks in their mind and butterflies in their stomach. This action with its reaction fascinated Ushijima. He had thought about kissing Tendou before, especially last week when he helped Tendou study, but wasn’t sure it was the right moment for Tendou seemed a little distracted. Be that as it may, today as Tendou leaned in a small smile resting on his lips with his eyes half-lidded, Ushijima thought only for a second before he finally pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. </p><p>As the contact between the lips and the skin was made, he felt his cheeks warm up and his heart speed up so he opted for a brisk leave. Now all he can think about is the kiss. How tender Tendou’s skin was. How his nose brushed against the red locks which were so soft in the morning. How Tendou’s spicy smell relaxed his muscles. He makes a mental note of doing it again even at the expense of warm cheeks and a speedy heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love how oblivious and, well, socially dumb I got to make this poor soul XD</p><p>Only three chapters left!</p><p>See you tomorrow!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Is this for real?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tendou is determined to find out why the boy he loves so much kissed him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Practice was fine. His teammates were fine. Wakatoshi-kun seemed fine. Tendou was not fine. Tendou was everything but fine. Tendou was out of it because his crush had kissed him before practice. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Now said crush is walking entirely too close to Tendou as they are on their way to the dorm room. With his mind going 100m per second and his heart in his throat he feels as if he were on a roller coaster. He has no idea what to say, but he is sure even if it comes to him he will wait until they are in the privacy of their room - this is not something he wants to unpack in public. Just a few more steps. Wakatoshi-kun is not saying anything. There’s the door. Tendou’s breathing becomes irregular. Wakatoshi-kun unlocks the doors letting Tendou in first. He does. Wakatoshi-kun closes the door behind them. Tendou is facing the window, his back to his captain. It is time to talk about the kiss. The redhead turns.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...,” the middle blocker puffs, as upon turning, his body collides with the wing spiker.</p><p> </p><p>This could be worse, thinks Tendou to himself. </p><p> </p><p>So it becomes worse.</p><p> </p><p>Wakatoshi-kun presses his forehead to Tendou’s. The poor redhead loses his footing due to the closeness. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I got you,” says his best friend who is holding him up with his hands, wrapped around Tendou’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>“I...ah...ha...hm....” it is safe to say no actual words leave his mouth because his brain seems to be unable to produce any.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t appear to have a fever, but you are slightly red in the face. Here, sit down.” Wakatoshi-kun helps him to settle on the captain’s lower bunk bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Fever?” Ah, finally. Tendou has regained the ability to think and speak human. It is definitely thanks to Wakatoshi-kun no longer touching him and the 30cm between their faces. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You looked out of sorts since practice. I thought you might be feeling unwell.” Wakatoshi-kun’s eyebrows drew closer to his eyes forming wrinkles on the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed. He noticed Tendou not being fine. He noticed and thought it was because he might be ill. Oh, just how sweet can his best friend be.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” pronounces Tendou, yet, the wrinkles do not disappear from Wakatoshi-kun’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Then what is the cause of such behaviour?” </p><p> </p><p>Take a deep breath, Tendou. Exhale. Do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you kiss me, Wakatoshi-kun?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>Back to 100m per second his mind goes. “What?” is the only word he could think of.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to kiss you,” his captain repeats. Tendou’s mind slows down a notch. His blood, though, starts warming up at a warning pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He inquires in a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I like you.” Short pause. “You are my boyfriend after all.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>!!!</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend?” Tendou does not recognize his voice. It’s a hope filled whisper that gets an octave higher at the end of the word.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” now Wakatoshi-kun’s voice wavers.</p><p> </p><p>“We are dating?” Oh, mother Nekoma, please say yes for poor Tendou’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we not?” Close enough.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to know how you know we are?” There is no chance Tendou will in any way negate the fact, since it is what he wanted for some time now. He is interested, though, how Wakatoshi-kun came to such a conclusion because Tendou, not in his wildest dreams, thought his captain even registered something like love or relationships.</p><p> </p><p>Wakatoshi-kun stands up. Tendou’s eyes are glued to him as the wing spiker goes to his desk, opens his drawer and takes out a magazine. He hands it to him saying to read page 14 and 15. So Tendou does. </p><p> </p><p>It takes him all of 5 minutes to carefully read it and 3 more to put two and two together. He feels the corners of his mouth stretch to his ears. Tendou puts the magazine down. The middle blocker stands up, locks his eyes with his captain. </p><p> </p><p>“Did I mis-?” Wakatoshi-kun doesn’t get to finish. Tendou hugs him putting his head on his teammates shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You understood just fine,” he huffs out into his boyfriend’s neck. He feels Wakatoshi-kun’s body relax.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad,” mumbles Wakatoshi-kun and hugs him back, which results in Tendou melting in his embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“I like you too, Waka.”</p><p> </p><p>Few beautiful moments pass-</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot. How long have we been dating?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe since November last year. But I found out at the beginning of January.”</p><p> </p><p>“January then.” Tendou does an inner face-palm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh gods, I enjoyed making them so clueless ^.^</p><p>Oh, please do leave a comment! I love reading them and they do help out with motivation :D</p><p>Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Is it alright to kiss you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tendou is on cloud nine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been the best week of his life. Tendou is dating Waka, who turns out to be quite affectionate. Tendou himself is no longer holding back his affection as well. Naturally, this means that everyone knew they started dating after two days. It was Goshiki who asked after practice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ushijima-san, are you and Tendou-san dating?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything a prompt stoic yes was said by Waka. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you. Pay up.” Shirabu outstretched his hand in Goshiki’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you he would ask,” smirked Semi at Kawanishi, also outstretching his hand doing the ‘pay up’ motion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. He did not expect too much of a reaction anyway. His teammates were used to them and maybe they were surprised to see Waka be so open about his need to be close to Tendou, but ultimately they were glad their captain was happy. Waka did start smiling more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Tendou loves being all over Waka in public, he is hungry for the private time in their dorm room. If they are not studying, they spend their time curled up on Waka’s bed talking. Tendou is amazed how Waka started to talk more. Most of the time it’s about volleyball though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goshiki needs a lot of practice but he will make a good ace one day,” says Waka to Tendou’s chest. They are wrapped up in a blanket, legs interweaved, holding each other in an embrace and laying on their sides. Waka has his forehead pressed against Tendou’s bare chest and Tendou has his lips pressed to his boyfriend’s damp hair. It’s 10pm and they are both tired from evening practice. Tendou just hums in agreement. Any other day he would be drifting off already and ready to succumb to sleep, but tonight he couldn’t. Tonight he had something he wanted to ask Waka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Waka?” Tendou’s voice is muffled by the hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Waka asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not want to kiss me anymore?” Since the kiss on the cheek a week ago, no other kisses have happened. Sure, they hug, cuddle, share touches but not Tendou nor Waka has shown any initiative to kiss. On any part of the body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waka shivers in his hands a tiny bit before he answers. “I do want to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou’s heart does a backflip of joy. He had thought Waka was not keen on kissing him again. That maybe when he did it the first time he disliked it since he has not tried again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why haven’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend pulls away just enough to look into Tendou’s eyes. “I thought you didn’t like it. When I kissed you last week you were not okay after.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou laughs. It’s a tender laughter filled with love. “I was just surprised. Pretty much like you are right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...,” is all Waka says. His eyes opened wide when Tendou laughed. It appears he did not expect that kind of a reaction. “So you are okay if I want to kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou’s face muscles relaxed only his lips turned up at the corners. “Waka, I want to kiss you just like you want to kiss me.” His captain returns his smile. He scoots up so he is on Tendou’s level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to kiss you now.” He feels the butterflies in his stomach before he replies to Waka. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So do I.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So they do. And oh, yes, thank Datekou, it is delicious. Their lips brush against each other slowly, sweetly. Waka is holding him around his waist gently pulling them together. Tendou’s hands are tangled in Waka’s perfect hair. A kiss on Waka’s lower lip. A nudge of a nose from Waka. Tendou kisses the tip of said nose. A soft huff of appreciation escapes Waka’s lips and Tendou tries to kiss that sound. Slowly Waka starts drawing sweet nothings on Tendou’s lower back to which he replies with tickles to Waka’s scalp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you,” says Waka in between the light brushes of their lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you too,” whispers Tendou back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's short, it's fluffy and I just want the best for them.</p>
<p>Last chapter will be up tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I want to.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ushijima's usual morning routine is about to change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their first kissing experience, a month and a half has passed. The Sun peaks into their dorm room through the window, shining on their faces. It is Sunday, practice starts two hours before lunch, until then, they are free. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tendou wiggles in Ushijima’s embrace, waking him up. The captain pulls him closer only to notice a discomfort in his lower belly area. He sighs and starts his usual routine of willing it away. Unfortunately, his effort dies in vain as Tendou has the sudden need to ride his leg up in between Ushijima’s legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh...,” it is an automatic reaction he had no chance of stopping. In his arms Tendou’s body stiffens. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waka, is that...?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s okay. I just need some time. It will go away.” Tendou presses against it again. “Haaa...that...is not helping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tendou shifts in his embrace. “I can help you with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the suggestion Ushijima’s brain stops working for a solid second. Or five.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waka?” Tendou looks up, a crease on his forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...ehm...,” he is rendered speechless. As if he knew that Ushijima’s brain is currently unavailable, Tendou speaks again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s, I mean, it was just a suggestion, I don’t have to do it,” it is careful but most importantly, it is unsure - almost bashful. Ushijima doesn’t like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never thought you would want to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I mean, I kind of want to now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, then okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay with that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am if you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so Tendou rides his leg up in between Ushijima’s again. Ushijima guesses it to be an affirmative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feels good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima can feel Tendou’s hands caressing his hips to move forward against Tendou’s leg. When he doesn’t, Tednou presses his leg against his morning wood again. That has Ushijima complying and releasing soft-loud-enough-to-hear moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moves back and forth slowly. All the sensations are new to him. The fabric of his pajama pants is soft, but the more he moves, the wetter he becomes and the fabric is not comfortable anymore. Tendou keeps pressing his leg upwards against his testicles. That motion sends sparks up his spine. Ushijima is starting to breathe heavily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even through his pleasure he notices Tendou’s body getting warmer and his breathing to get irregular. He has a vague idea of what might be causing it. Ushijima wiggles one of his legs between Tendou’s and rides it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shiiiii~ratorizawa...,” is what falls out of Tendou’s lips. Now Ushijima knows, his boyfriend is in the same state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I hel-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes please don’t ask just move,” comes flying out of Tendou’s mouth. Problem is Ushijima finds it difficult to move not to mention his pants are irritating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would it be okay if we stripped? The fabric is unpleasant.” He feels Tendou’s fingers press harder into his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure,” comes a hoarse response. Ushijima lets go of Tendou to sit up. Taking off his pajama pants, Tendou follows his lead. The captain looks at his boyfriend. Tendou is flushed in the face and on his chest. His hair is falling into his eyes, that Ushijima feels are trying to eat him up. This look alone sends shivers down his spine making his cock twitch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here,” says Tendou with open arms. They sit in front of each other, legs behind the other’s back, foreheads touching. “Waka,” he breathes out, “give me your hand.” Ushijima complies. Tendou guides him to his erection and Tendou takes Ushijima’s cock into his own hand. Tendou breathes a heavy sign then starts moving his hand. Since it looks like Tendou knows what he is doing, Ushijima follows his example. They spread their precum over their cocks then start bumping them leisurely. Ushijima feels nothing short of amazing, still he has a need to connect with Tendou’s mouth. He nudges his head to the side to touch those sweet lips with his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips move, caressing one another then Tendou’s tongue runs along the line of Ushijima’s lower lip. A sudden need to pull Tendou’s face to his, has his free hand run into his boyfriend’s hair and guide the middle blocker’s tongue into Ushijima’s mouth. That tongue makes him whine. Tendou’s grip on his cock tightens, his pace gaining speed. He reciprocates, wanting Tendou to feel as incredible as he does. The middle blocker whimpers into his mouth making Ushijima jerk his working hand violently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuuu~kurodani...,” cries Tendou as his free hand with an iron grasp buries his fingers in Ushijima’s thigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Satori,” Ushijima kisses it onto Tendou’s lips. He feels his boyfriend’s cock twitch at the sound of his given name. Tendou uses his hand to hold Ushijima by his neck, his thumb rubbing the captain’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waka, I’m almost...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pick up the pace. Their tongues dance in Ushijima’s, then in Tendou’s mouth. The captain feels the pressure in his lower belly on the verge of bursting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waka...,” Tendou sounds just as fragile as the bubble, holding the pressure in his belly confined, is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m...,” he can’t hold that bubble in one piece any longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Wakatoshi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Satori,” with that the bubble bursts. Letting the spasms become vibrations as he crashes his mouth with Satori’s to send them to him. Ushijima wants Satori to know how much pleasure he is experiencing right now. He feels Satori’s muscles spasm as his hand travels from his boyfriend’s hair to the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a few seconds to regain his composure, but sure enough, Ushijima comes down from his high. Basking in Satori’s presence is cut short by the need to get clean. Shower seems like the best way to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should take a shower,” announces Ushijima. Satori’s eyes shot up to his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we definitely should,” eagerly agrees the middle blocker as he hastily gets off the bed. Ushijima understands not why Satori seems so excited to take a shower. They take showers everyday - how will this one be any different?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waka, come on,” calls Satori from the door. “Let’s take a shower.” The spiker stands up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You forgot the towels,” points Ushijima to Satori’s naked self. The middle blocker makes a show of swaying his hips as he goes to take both of their towels. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you coming, Waka?” sings Satori while adding stress on the third word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, this probably won’t be a typical shower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I intend to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh gods, they are adorable.</p>
<p>So this is the end of this Fic. Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading until the end!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will be up tomorrow!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>